Sodales
by ToxicGalaxy
Summary: Starts off during season 3 finale. Involves Arthur, Uther, and eventually all of Camelot finding out about Merlin's magic. The Dragon plays matchmaker. Plus other stuff. MERLIN/ARTHUR Merthur SLASHY GOODNESS. You are warned. Short chapters.
1. Shockwaves

A/N: Unbeta'd. Wrote it out of boredom. Don't be hatin'. This, as you'll soon learn, is no literary masterpiece. There was no pre-thought, no plan, nothing. I'm typing this up in between customers/etc at work, because there's no internet connection nearby for me to piggyback.

* * *

A fierce battle was raging on in Camelot.

The undead sodiers were completely overwhelming the small but brave knights, and Arthur knew this was the end. His manservant, Merlin, hadn't returned from his task yet and seeing as the soldiers were still the same, the thought of Merlin's failure and probable death were biting at the prince's mind.

_"I shouldn't have let him go... what was I thinking?"_

His heart ached at the thought of losing his best friend. He'd never told Merlin how much he meaned to him... he was a servant, his father would disapprove, his ego, and various other things would always prevent him from treating Merlin decently. But he hoped Merlin knew anyway.

_"He was perceptive like that."_

A knight fell, and then another. Arthur's heart raced, his mind unnaturally occupied for being in battle. He thought of Gwen- how he cared for her, how he loved her. The doubt he had in his heart about a relationship between them.

_"I love her, but there's something not there..."_

He ran through another soldier. It got right back up.

Another knight was down, this time Elian. Arthur knew these were his last moments, and that soon Camelot would be doomed. All of Merlin's comments on him being a great king would never come to fruition. He would never be able to make anything up to Merlin. He thought of how odd it was that his thoughts mainly centered around the dark haired boy. Of course, that was how it was nearly all the time, so why not at the end of his life?

_"It's odd that I feel more strongly for my servant than I do for anyone else..."_

He felt a sharp slice at his side. He looked down for a moment, and was blindsided by a blow to the head. He went down as he heard a mammoth yell in a language he didn't know. His eyes lifted up, and saw Merlin in the doorway, eyes glowing in golden light.

Arthur's heart warmed at the sight of a living Merlin, as he struggled to stand up against the strong wave of magic. The glow was spreading out in shockwaves, filling the room and, Arthur suspected, the entire castle as well as Camelot. Soldiers exploded as the light touched them, bursting into shreds of black smoke. The knight's injuries started to knit together- Arthur's side began to tingle as well. He heard a scream from another part of the castle- Morgana's. It was cut short, however, and then all was silent.

Merlin collapsed as the light flowed back into him, his sword clattering to the floor beside him.

Arthur crawled over to him, checking if he was alright. Merlin's eyes looked fearful.

"Merlin..."

"Arthur, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. But I was afraid... I still am. I just di-"

Merlin's pleas were cut short by Arthur's arms circling him, bringing him close against his body as he laughed.

"Merlin, shut up, really. I thought you were dead!"

Arthur's smile was as radiant as the sun. He pulled back from Merlin, and looked at him oddly for a moment.

"You know... when I was fighting, and you hadn't come back, I feared you'd fallen. I couldn't stop thinking about how much you mean to me. I'm sorry I've never told you that. You've always been so loyal to me, and now I suspect that you played an even bigger part in my life than I knew... thank you."

Lancelot came up to them, placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Sire, shouldn't we be checking the castle?" he said with a smile.

Arthur looked up then, noticing the others in the room. He stood up gruffly, held a hand out for Merlin.

"Yes. First thing first- Merlin and I will go get my father. Lancelot, I want you guys to go out and find Morgana and Morgause, try to contain them if they're still alive. Be careful. Then fan out through the castle and find any other survivors, and for the time being keep them under watch in a room as well. We'll go through and question them later today."

"Yes sire"

Arthur turned to Merlin then, a tired but relieved smile upon his face.

"Let's go get my father."


	2. Dainty

The halls echoed as the two men walked towards the cells.

Arthur and Merlin hadn't said a word since they'd began their trek through the castle, neither knowing how to respond to Arthur's show of emotion only minutes ago.

Finally Arthur hesistantly broke the silence.

"Merlin, what happened with the cup? I thought if you spilled it they would be killable again?"

"Apparently not. Something went wrong... When it fell, nothing happened. Morgause attacked. I... I killed her, Arthur. I pictured her heart exploding, willed it to happen... I know she was evil, but it felt wrong. After she died I took the cup, and I fought my way back to you. When I came into the room I saw you go down... I panicked. I felt this raging, well, I guess you'd call it protectiveness, flow through me and my magic took over."

"So... you don't have to control your magic? It can go on it's own?"

"It's different... I'm different. I was born with magic, it's who I am. I don't always have to use spells, I never had to learn the basics. The dragon keeps telling me tha-"

"Wait, what? There's a dragon?"

"Umm... yeah."

Merlin looked uncomfortable now.

"Is that the same one that attacked Camelot?"

"Yes... but that whole incident was a mistake, and I fixed it as soon as I could."

Arthur just kept looking at him, prompting Merlin to continue explaining.

"He used to live chained under the castle and when I first came to Camelot he called me mentally until I found him. I'd talk to him, ask him for advice. I couldn't have saved you most of the times without him. He helped me on the agreement that someday I'd free him. I just didn't realize what that would be like... as you know, that didn't work out so well. But I can control him now. My father, Balinor, passed on his gift to me when he died. I'm a dragonlord."

"You actually agreed to release the dragon?"

Arthur couldn't believe his ears.

"It's... a long story. I didn't agree to allow him to be free so he could terrorize Camelot. He'd been helping me, and I'd made an agreement. His imprisonment was wrong to begin with... so I guess it was just a bad situation? But the point is I fixed it."

Merlin looked so abashed that Arthur just couldn't get angry with him. He'd be sure to get the full story later, but right now he'd just have to trust him. He'd earned that much.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you? So, you're a sorcerer, a dragonlord, what else? Are you a woman too?"

"Funny."

"Well, you are kind of... dainty."

"Dainty? Who's the one who just practically saved Camelot single handedly?"

"Who's the one who at one point let the dragon out who almost destroyed it?"

Arthur smirked, causing Merlin to give a slight smile in return, both enjoying the familiar banter as they rounded the corner, seeing the cell in which Arthur's father was imprisoned.

Arthur turned the key and approached him, cautiously checking if he was alive. His father groaned and opened his eyes, immediately opening his mouth in shock.

"How?"

"Well, father, that's a long story. Let's get you out of here, there's a lot of work to do first then we'll fill you in."

Arthur helped his father up, and with Merlin following, they walked towards Gaius's chambers to get Uther checked out.


	3. Dung Breath

The day was long and exhausting. There weren't many survivor's within the castle- it seems as though those who were there started an uprising when the word spread that Prince Arthur and his knights were fighting to win Camelot back. Morgana and Morgause were both dead- Morgause by Merlin's hand, and Morgana was a mystery.

Even though she had been evil in the end, it was hard for Arthur. He was raised with her, saw her as family. But she betrayed him, betrayed everyone. And with that thought he told them to take her body away to be put with the others- she wouldn't be getting any different of a burial than the servants she was responsible for killing.

Uther was fine physically, but he hadn't said much since he left Gaius's.

Gwen had been brought back into the city. Arthur greeted her, but Lancelot was the one who her eyes reached for first. He knew then that he wasn't the only one with issues regarding any future relationship.

Merlin, of course, had been 'outed' to not only Arthur, but the knights as well. Luckily no one had a problem with it since they saw the good in it as it was used to save their lives, but Merlin was fearful of Uther.

They were currently sitting in Arthur's room, discussing his wish for them to tell Uther of how Merlin saved them all using magic. Arthur didn't want Merlin to have to hide anymore- not after Merlin had told him a few stories of his struggles in the past. Everyone would be much better off if he could do what he needed without sneaking about and figuring ways to cover up his actions.

"Merlin, I won't allow anything to happen to you."

"You'll have no choice. He'll have me executed Arthur. Besides, I'm fine hiding it from the rest. As long as you know, I'm happy. And I'll always continue protecting you and Camelot, it's my destiny. I'm fine with having to be a little secretive about it. "

"It would be much easier if you didn't have to hide, and could get help from the rest of us."

"Like I said- having you know is enough for me. I'm not ready for Uther to find out. Especially after this happened... it will only reinforce his hatred of magic even more."

"Not when he finds out what you did! How you saved us all! I'll make him see. He may hate magic but I have to believe that you saving us over and over again, especially this time, will appeal to his logic. Just don't mention the dragon. I don't think he'd be very happy about _that_."

"Arthur..."

"Merlin. Trust me."

Arthur's eyes were pleading, soft. He had his hand on Merlin's shoulder, thumb grazing his neck softly. Merlin's eyes slid shut for a moment.

"Fine. But if I get executed for this I'm cursing you with eternal dung breath before I go." He said with a smile. Arthur shoved him playfully


	4. Intentions

Arthur knocked on his father's door hesitantly. Even though he believed this was the right thing to do, he was still nervous. Merlin was practically vibrating in anxiety next to him.

His father gruffly called to come in. Arthur pushed the door open and saw his father sitting by the window, looking out onto the people as they tried to rebuild their lives after the devestaion caused my Morgana's insanity.

"Father, I was hoping we could talk to you, fill you in on what happened these last few days."

"Yes, of course." Uther turned, rose, and sat in his chair. Arthur took the chair across from him, and Merlin stood quietly next to him.

"Well, I'll spare you the details of our hiding and planning. Although I must tell you, I knighted the men that were with me before we came back to Camelot. They fought bravely and were loyal, without them we wouldn't have succeeded. I hope you won't fight this decision."

"I will trust your judgement on that. Although you know I'm not prone to allowing our laws to be bent, I can see how in a time of need you saw it fit. Continue."

Arthur sighed a breath of small relief. One obstacle down, the biggest yet to go.

"When we arrived at the castle, it was near immediate battle. The army was immortal, as you know, so we were failing quickly. Our blows meant little. Merlin went to spill the cup, as we believed that would break the spell. He succeeded, but for some reason it had no effect. Morgause was there... and he ended up being the one to slay her."

Merlin cringed at this.

"You, a mere servant, were able to triumph against a powerful sorceress? How?" Uther stood, as did Arthur. Merlin looked to his feet.

"Well, that's actually connected to what happened at the end of the battle..."

"Fine, continue." Uther crossed his arms.

"Merlin came back to where my men and I were fighting. Many of the knights had taken serious blows. Merlin came in right as I was struck down. He... Father, you must understand before I go any further. Without Merlin we wouldn't have prevailed. He's the one to thank for me being alive, for Camelot standing. For _you_ being alive. I hope you'll see this."

"Arthur, what are you trying to say?" Uther was suspicious now, head turned to the side and deep set frown across his face.

"Merlin used the magic he was born with to heal our wounds, to defeat the army. Within moments he had fought and won the battle we never would have."

As soon as Arthur spoke the word magic, Uther's eyes blazed.

"He what! Arthur, how can you allow a sorcerer to be free? Especially after all that's happened lately because of the evil HIS KIND practice?"

Arthur looked to Merlin, who's face was quickly draining of color.

"I told you Arthur..."

"No! Father, he is not like the rest! Surely you've known a good sorcerer in your past? Someone who never harmed anyone. Didn't Gaius, even, use magic before it was outlawed? I don't believe it's the magic that's evil, just the intentions. Same a sword or dagger. You have to see this!"

"I am king. My word is law. You may believe him to be innocent, but magic corrupts. You don't understand what you're dealing with. Look at what happened..."

Uther stopped for a moment before continuing.

"Look at what happend with Morgana."

And with that, Uther strode out of the room to summon two of the few guards that remained.

"Father, no! Merlin... can't you, I don't know, use your magic to make him agree?"

"Arthur! How can you suggest such a thing? That's practicaly treason! He's a servant, let it be!"

"No, he's not. He's my friend. The closest one I've ever had. I can't believe you'd do this, after he's done so much for you. I can't believe you'd do this to ME. Do you not trust my judgement? I know Merlin much better than you yourself do. He's a good man, and would be an asset to Camelot. With all the attacks by magic we encounter, which by the way is because you target even the innocent of those who practice it, he would be a vital addition. Can't you see? You're hatred is condemning Camelot to a world of fear and death."

Uther looked like Arthur had slapped him.

"Arthur, we need to talk in private. Guards, take him."

Merlin was taken, and for two days he heard nothing except for the scurrying of the mice in the hay that covered the corner.


	5. It's a him, Arthur

"Merlin, wake up."

Arthur gently shook the sleeping sorcerer that lay huddled in the corner. He was covered in grime from the dirty floor he'd been sleeping on.

At Arthur's prodding, the boy finally awoke. His blue eyes shot to Arthur's, obvious dread as to what news he brought shining deep within them.

"Merlin, get up. We have to get you out of here. My father won't budge- I think he's even more unstable now than he was before when it comes to magic. I'm sorry... I should have listened to you. I just, I thought that my father would be more... strategical. He's not seeing you as an asset, only a danger. And now he's convinced you have me under some spell... It's all so ridiculous."

"Yeah, you should have. But if you had then you wouldn't be you, would you?" Merlin said with a smile. Arthur's heart clenched a little-

_"I've let him down... I can't fail him again."_

"Where am I going to go? I don't want to go far- I have to be nearby in case you, or Gaius, or Gwen need me. But he'll find me, Arthur. You know he will. Especially if he thinks I'm controlling you in some way; he'll be determined. "

"Well... where does that dragon you talk to stay? He's got to be pretty well hidden. We're going to figure something out, we just need time."

Merlin looked thoughtful.

"I guess he'd be the best bet. But... can you tell Gaius goodbye for me? Let him know what's going on?

"You really are daft, Merlin. Do you honestly think I'm not going with you? This is the dragon that almost destroyed Camelot, and now all of a sudden it's a _somewhat_ ally that you can control? I want to meet this thing."

"It's a him, Arthur."

"Whatever. Let's go before everyone gets up."


	6. Barren

They slipped out of Camelot quietly and without incident, headed towards the clearing by the lake.

Arthur was both excited and terrified of meeting the creature that did so much damage not long ago.

He couldn't believe that small, innocent looking Merlin could control such a massive beast.

There was a lot about Merlin that Arthur was having a hard time coping with as of late-

him being a sorcerer, for one. Arthur wasn't upset, just surprised. Thinking back to the battle, seeing the raw power that seeped through Merlin's every pore, it was (if he as honest with himself) intimidating. He'd always thought of Merlin as the one that needed protecting, the one without any skill.

_"He's always just been my adorable little sidekick..."_

"Well, Arthur, you ready?" Merlin spoke with a sly smile. Arthur could tell Merlin was enjoying showing him what he could do. No more secrets. Just them.

Arthur nodded, and Merlin raised his face to the sky calling out a strange command. His voice boomed with sheer power, his eyes glowed with molten gold. Arthur was entranced.

Soon a loud fluttering, like the sound of a thousand birds, was heard. Out of nowhere the fearsome being landed swifty, a slight bow towards the boys.

"Ahhh, young Pendragon. I've been waiting for this day for many years."

Arthur was speechless. What did you say to a dragon?

"Hello."

Merlin smiled at Arthur's obvious discomfort, and looked to the dragon.

"Uther has discovered me. I have to hide. Uther believes I've placed a spell on Arthur, because he stood up for me to the king. I have nowhere to go. I was hoping you could help."

"You wish to flee?"

"No. But I will die if I don't do something, and dying for no reason... that's not how I had my end in mind. I was hoping I could stay nearby but hidden, like you seem to do. I want to keep an eye out on things, on Arthur."

Arthur felt affronted at this, and let out an annoyed huff.

"I'm not a princess, Merlin. I don't need watching."

Even as he said it, he knew the last part wasn't entirely true. But he refused to look weak.

Both Merlin and the dragon eyed him, Merlin with a gleeful smile on his face.

"Shut up Merlin."

"I didn't say anything, _Sire_."

"I could tell what you were thinking, _Mer_lin."

The playful banter caused the dragon to burst out in laughter, startling the two boys.

"You two warm my ancient heart. Yes, the future will be bright with you two at it's helm. But first, we must get Uther to allow you back. Tell me, Arthur, do you know of your birth?"

"My... birth?"

Arthur was confused at how this could be connected to helping Merlin.

"Yes, Pendragon. Your birth. The reason Uther hates magic."

"My birth is the reason? Why?"

Arthur's brows were knitted tightly together, still slightly suspicious of the dragon.

"Your mother was barren and your father desperately wanted an heir, so they turned to a friend for help. Her name, Nimueh . She used magic on your mother so she could conceive you but to create a life, a life must be taken. Your father knew that, but didn't suspect it would be Igraine's. When Igraine died, he went on a rampage- blaming magic for his pain. He didn't want to take responsibilty for his choices. He has hidden this from his entire kingdom, save for Gaius who he has sworn to secrecy."

"You mean I'm the reason for all of this?"

Arthur was distraught.

"Uther is the only one to blame. Do not shoulder that responsibility, young one. Take this information and try to use it to your advantage. I will keep an ear open for your return here. Merlin and I will not be far. If this last attempt at reason does not succeed, neither of you will like what must happen next."


	7. Glimmer

Arthur was on his way back to Camelot. He felt alone, competely and utterly. It was a rare thing for him to be without his manservant Merlin. Unnatural.

He walked through the gates, the guards instantly meeting him and saying his father wished to speak to him. They forcefully 'guided' him to Uther, and shut the door behind him.

His father arose, walking up to meet Arthur. He slowly lifted his gaze towards his son, and in a deadly calm voice demanded to be told where he was hiding the boy.

"I'm not telling you. I will not allow you to harm him. He... he means more to me than you can understand. But you already know this. And yet still you let your hatred cause everyone else pain.

You know, father, you can't lessen your own loss by inflicting it upon other people."

Uther's head snapped up, and met defiant eyes.

"What do you mean? I'm simply trying to protect Camelot."

"No, you're not. You're taking out the pain you felt at losing your wife, my mother, on people who practice the magic that was reason for her death. Because you can't accept that it was your own fault as well."

Arthur was fuming with righteous anger.

"Gaius. He told you about your birth? I can't believe he'd betray me like this."

"He didn't."

"Then who?"

"The dragon."

"The dragon? The one that terrorized us and killed many of our people? So not only are you aligning with a sorcerer, but a murderous beast as well?"

"That is, apparently, a very complicated situation. But it doesn't matter, really. You've killed many more than he has."

Uther was rubbing his temples, unsure of what to do. He never wanted his son to find out the truth of his birth, the truth about him.

"I'm king, it comes with the territory. And Nimueh killed your mother, not I. Magic corrupted her, as it does with everyone."

"No. You wanted an heir. Mother felt she needed to appease you, as everyone connected to you feels. You turned to Nimueh to make it happen, and she told you the price. A life for a life. Sure, you may not have known it was going to be my mother's, but you knew someone was going to die so that you could have what you wanted. There's no way you don't know that it's your fault- but you need something to lash out at like an angry, scolded child. You've taken it out on children, wives, mothers, husbands, sons. You've killed grandmothers. They were all loved by someone just as much as you loved my mother. I won't allow you to take someone important to me. This has to end, now."

Arthur's heart was pounding, his voice stern and powerful. A glimmer of the future King he would be. He had backed his father up against his throne, Uther's knees forcing him to sit. Arthur leaned in close enough that Uther could feel his breath on his head.

"You were given that throne, that crown, to protect your people. But all you've done over the last 20 some years is slaughter them with reckless abandon. Because of that hate, you nearly got us all killed."

Arthur stepped back, looking at his father once more.

"You're not my king."

And with that, Arthur strode out of the room, leaving his father hunched in his throne.


	8. A Lucky Man

Arthur walked through the castle, not knowing what to do or where to go next.

Then he saw Gwen.

And Lancelot.

Holding hands and laughing.

He was much less upset than he thought he'd be. Not long ago he thought he was madly in love with her. But then when it came to war, and he wasn't sure he was going to live, it wasn't her face that he was focused on.

He was confused, for sure, but he knew for a fact that whatever relationship Gwen and himself had been developing so quickly, was just as quickly evaporating. He loved her, yes. She was a wonderful woman, strong and independent. She was loyal and brave. But he didn't feel that pull to her, deep in his soul.

_"Not like..." _He shook himself out of his thoughts, and continued walking by.

"Arthur!" Gwen was calling him, trying to catch up.

"Arthur, wait! What's wrong?" She laid her hand on his arm gently, looking to his face with sincere concern.

"Gwen, can we talk? Privately?"

"Sure. Hold on a moment." She hurried over to Lancelot and said something to him, he looked up at Arthur with a resigned expression, and nodden Gwen off. She came back to him and he led her to an empty room used for guests. He gestured for her to sit, and he did the same.

"Arthur, is something wrong?"

Arthur took her hands in his, rolled them, stroked them.

Without looking up, he told her what he was feeling. How he loved her, but how it didn't feel like he thought it should. He told her how he saw how she looked at Lancelot and how he often saw Lancelot looking the same way at her. Arthur kissed her hands and laid them upon her lap, bringing his hand to her face.

"Guennivere, for as long as I live you'll be one of my closest friends. I'll always love you, and I hope you'll be in my life. But we both know that our relationship just wouldn't work. You'll always look at Lancelot, and I..." He stopped short, hand dropping, shocked at what his mind was thinking. Although it wasn't the first time he'd had it flutter through his mind, this time it almost came from his mouth unbidden, like an old truth you don't feel is a secret anymore.

"There's someone else, then. Not that I can say much, obviously..." She said, a somber and quiet laugh flowing out.

"I... I'm not sure. I think so. It's... complicated. More so than even we were."

Gwen smiled at him, bringing her face close to his and kissing his forehead softly in a sweet goodbye.

She got up and walked to the door, but before she walked out she turned back to Arthur who was still sitting in the chair looking on.

"Merlin's a lucky man."

And with that she was gone.


	9. Trustworthy

It was nearing dark when Arthur heard a knock at his door. He went to it apprehensively, knowing it had to be his father. Who else could it be? He thought for a moment how not long ago it could have been Morgana, coming to tell him how proud she was that he'd stood up to Uther. She would have been great to talk to about his current situation. She may have been a pest most of the time, but when he needed her she was always there. But she was dead now. She had turned her back on him, became an entirely different person so quickly.

_"Maybe if I'd talked to her, listened to her instead of brushing her off. She was right, in a way, about Uther... she just went about it wrong and it twisted her mind..."_

"Come in."

Uther slowy walked into the room, without the air of a kinglooming about him. He was just another man, a father, coming to talk over something hard with his son.

"Arthur."

"Father."

They sat by the window, not saying a word to each other for a moment. The air thickened, and finally Uther raised his eyes up to meet his son's.

"You were right." he said with a sigh of air.

Arthur looked at him, hoping there wouldn't be an excuse tethered onto this conversation. He'd rarely saw his father admit he was wrong without a justifier at the end. Only during diplomatic encounters did he allow someone to gain the upper hand.

"You know, you remind me of myself at your age. I don't know how I let everything get so out of control. I've lost not only Igraine, but Morgana as well to my vendetta. I don't want to lose you as well. You have to understand, this isn't easy. Magic and I... I'll never like it. I can't. I never liked it to begin with that much, but was willing to use it to my advantage. But I'm willing to work with you, if you can swear to me that your servant-"

"Merlin."

"Yes, Merlin. If you can give me your word that Merlin is trustworthy, I will allow his return into the city. I realize now that I can't stop magic from returning to Camelot. Not once you're king. So, I will hesitantly try my best to change my ways. If it has to happen, I'd like to be able to at least be here to help it happen right. Not that I don't trust you, but I don't want you getting in over your head once I'm gone."

Uther looked utterly defeated. For a moment Arthur felt bad, but knew this had to happen. It was the best outcome he could have imagined.

"What does this all mean? No more executions?"

"I can't promise that. If someone misuses it-"

"I understand that. But people won't automatically be executed if they use magic?"

Uther seemed hesitant.

"Father?"

"No, they won't. Unless they're using it for harm, I'll leave them be. But if things get out of hand, I hope you'll understand that we'll have to re-think our stance once again."

"Of course." Arthur was beaming, and Uther couldn't resist a small smile at his son's happiness.

"I'll leave you, then. I'm sure you'll want to head off to wherever you've hidden him and let him know."

As Uther was leaving Arthur called to him.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Uther nodded, and for the second time in a day someone paused at the door and told him Merlin was a lucky man.


	10. Joyous

Arthur couldn't leave Camelot fast enough.

Once he reached the clearing though, he was unsure of how to proceed.

He did the only thing he could think of, which was calling out 'dragon' as loud as he could, feeling foolish.

For a few moments nothing happened. Arthur worried that he wouldn't arrive, but soon he heard the leaves shudder and the air whoosh. The dragon, with Merlin on his back, settled quickly.

"You waste little time, young Pendragon. What is the news you bring us?"

"You can come back, Merlin! My father has agreed to rethink his ways. I can hadly believe it. You're free, Merlin!" The reality of the situation was finally hitting him, especially after seeing Merlin's shocked but gleeful face. Merlin bounded off of the dragon's back, running to Arthur at full speed. They crashed together in a joyus hug, laughing like small boys in newely fallen snow.

The dragon snorted after a few moments, seperating the two.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Uther Pendragon would allow magic in his kingdom once more. I have my doubts on how this will unravel, but you have brought hope back to our kind. I wish you great luck in continuing this freedom, for you are sure to find challenges."

"Thank you for everything, dragon." Merlin said, smiling at him fondly.

And with that the dragon flew off, leaving the two beaming men in the clearing alone.

"I can't believe it, Arthur! It doesn't even seem real. What happened?"

As they rode back to Camelot, Arthur explained to him what had transpired between Uther and himself. He was having a hard time concentrating with the feel of Merlin's arms wrapped and the feel of his breath on the back of his neck. He didn't know what to make of these sensations, but for the time being he decided he'd just enjoy them.

They arrived back in Camelot after everyone had been in bed for some time. Few lights were still lit, and all seemed completely peaceful for the first time in a long while. He could feel Merlin's grip slacking, giving in to his exhaustion. As they dismounted, Merlin's yawn drew Arthur's attention.

"Tired, Merlin?"

Arthur said with a smile.

"Ve-r-y" Merlin yawned.

"Better get some sleep, then. I expect you at work in the morning."

For a minute Merlin felt a shock of annoyance, and then met Arthur's eyes which were obviously filled with mirth.

"Funny."

"I thought so. Just go sleep. We'll talk tomorrow. I don't intend on getting up until late myself."

"Goodnight, Arthur." Merlin said, heading towards Gaius's chambers.

"Goodnight, Merlin."

Arthur watched Merlin's form turn a corner, the sound of his footsteps fading off into the night.

As Arthur walked up the stairs, he looked back towards where Merlin had gone and whispered.

"Sweet dreams."


	11. Awkward

Arthur's dreams were filled with raven hair and blue eyes, whispered promises and lengths of velvet.

He awoke not much later than usual, anxious to see what the day held and to talk to Merlin.

He still had no idea what he was going to do about these newely recognized feelings, but he did know that Merlin was going to be treated differently.

He still wanted him to be his manservant- what better excuse can you have to keep someone around you all the time. But there were a lot of things he could do for himself, lighten Merlin's load a bit. Plus simple recognitions always made a difference.

The fact that Merlin could now do half his work with magic would help as well.

Arthur hadn't had a chance to really reflect on the knowledge that Merlin was magical.

_"All those times... all the things I never understood, the things he'd say that didn't quite make sense... he was protecting me the whole time..."_

It was amazing, he thought, how he hadn't noticed. It was also amazing that Merlin had put up with his attitude.

_"I'm surprised he didn't just let me die... I've treated him horribly."_

Arthur sat in his bed for a good two hours just thinking before Merlin showed up. His smile was as wide as his face- so carefree. Arthur couldn't help but smile back.

Today was the beginning of a new life, for both of them.

"Goodmorning, Arthur."

"Morning, Merlin."

Merlin went to open the shades, taking a deep breath. His shoulders expanded, the side of his face glowing in the sun flowing in from the window, a serene look upon his face.

Arthur again felt a tug in his chest, a warmth spreading through his body.

He slowly rose from the bed, going over to his clothes to put a shirt on.

Merlin looked over to him, and Arthur could have sworn he saw a blush creep into Merlin's ears before he turned back to the window.

"So..."

Merlin looked sheepish all of a sudden, as Arthur walked over to him.

"So..."

Arthur replied, leaning against the other side of the window, crossing his arms and looking at his manservant exectantly.

Merlin was fidgeting, another trait Arthur now found to be adorable in the back of his mind.

_"I can't believe I didn't notice these things before..."_

"What do I do now? I feel relieved, but the idea that I don't have to hide seems... unreal."

"Just relax and live, Merlin. You don't have to be different. You just don't have to worry about getting caught using your magic. In fact, feel free to use it for your chores. Perhaps they'd get done on time and correctly, for once." Arthur smirked, temporarily forgetting he was going to start being more supportive of Merlin.

But then again, looking at Merlin's smile- eyes crinkly and all, Arthur realized that over time, his 'insults' had become more like a show of affection than anything else.

"You know, I've used magic during my duties a lot in the past. Did you honestly think anyone could get all of your ridiculous tasks done in such a short amount of time without some assistance?"

Arthur smiled and patted Merlin on the back.

"Well, don't worry. I won't be pushing you like I used to. I know I've been... hard on you in the past-"

"Arthur, really I was just kidding. I don't mind being your servant. I've said it before- I'm happy serving you until the day that I die."

His eyes were suddenly... deeper, and Arthur felt a strange pull. He wanted to reach out so badly, to just feel Merlin beneath his fingers. Then he had a thought about the last time he'd heard those words, the confusion and odd dread that filled him that day for no apparent reason.

"Merlin, when you said that to me before... was... was that a goodbye?"

Merlin looked down, and Arthur got his answer.

"What happened?"

Arthur sat, motioned for Merlin to do the same.

"You had been bitten by the Questing Beast. I couldn't allow you to die. So I went to the Isle of the Blessed, traded what I thought to be my life for yours. It got really messy. Trading a life for a life with Nimueh apparently doesn't end well. She was... tricky. It took a couple of trips. But in the end, everything worked out, you were alive, my mother and Gaius were alive... Nimueh wasn't, though."

"You went to trade your life for mine? Just like that?"

"Well, yeah. It's my destiny- the dragon told me. My job is to keep you safe until you are king. Apparently together we will unite Albion, bring magic back into the kingdom. You are going to be an amazing king, Arthur. It's my job to make sure that happens. Plus, over time, I... I guess, well I couldn't stand to lose you."

Merlin blushed again, this time there was no way he could hide it.

Arthur's heart sang out, thumping in his chest quite heavily.

"Merlin... please, don't just disregard your life. If there's a next time... just, talk to me. I don't want you sacrificing yourself when we can find another way. I..."

Arthur face scrunched, uncomfortable with the words all of a sudden.

"What, Arthur?"

"I couldn't stand to lose you either."

Merlin's blush intensified, as Arthur looked out onto the city below to escape the awkwardness of the moment. He still wasn't good at dealing with his feelings, regardless of how bad he wanted to learn.

It was silent, for a moment, until Arthur was startled by Merlin jumping up and exclaiming:

"King Uther! Um... hello, sire!"

Arthur knew then that things were going to get much more awkward today.


	12. Responsibility

By the look on Uther's face, he was already more uncomfortable than either of the others in the room.

His face was tight, eyes flighty. Arthur thought it was hilarious.

"Father, hello."

Uther nodded his greeting, and walked up to a very nervous Merlin, staring at him intently.

"Merlin. I suspect my son has told you everything that transpired?"

"Yes, sire." Merlin still hasn't looked up.

Uther sighed, looking to his son in some form of a silent question.

"You must know this is... difficult for me. Everything in me is telling me to execute you."

He sighed, and spoke again.

"Look at me."

Merlin's face rose to meet the King's stare, anxiety open in his eyes.

"I understand, sire. Thank you."

"Yes, well. My son can be quite... convincing. And recent events have had me thinking things over."

Uther clasped his hands behind his back, walking between the two boys, to peer out the window. He could see his son's reflection in the glass, as well as Merlin's. His face tightened at the affection obvious in their eyes.

He turned and looked steadily at them both before speaking, back straight as a board and voice as in-control as ever.

"You are responsible, here on out, for this section of our law, Arthur. I will be guiding it, of course, but this should prove to be perfect practice for your future. If things go... awry, it will be a good lesson and I'm confident I can fix anything that may happen. I've handled worse when it comes to this topic. Understand, Arthur, that I'm essentially handing over my kingship in this matter. This is a massive responsibility, and I expect you to make me proud. Any lives that are lost, you will be responsible for as I have been for so many years. It's not easy, nothing ever is for men like you and I. A council will be held tomorrow, so I expect you to get your ideas together and come discuss them with myself tonight after our meal. Understood?"

Arthur was shocked, grateful, and horrendously nervous. He never expected this.

"Yes... of course, Father. I'll get right on it."

"Good, now, leave me. Merlin and I need to have a talk."

The color drained out of Merlin's face at the words.

Arthur nodded, giving his servant- _"Friend"_ - a reassuring look, and slipped out of the room.

As the door shut behind him, he let out a huge breath of air and promptly put his ear against the wood.


	13. Eavesdropping

He could hear only snippets of conversation through the thick wood, voices muffled. At one point he heard Merlin gasp, and for a moment had to stop himself from barging into the room. But the voices started up again, quieter this time which made it impossible to make out even a simple word.

Suddenly Arthur heard strong footsteps nearing his position, and he quickly ducked down the hall into an alcove by a statue. He watched his father stride down the hall as he carefully slipped back into the room, Merlin standing in the middle of it looking as though he'd just been told he was now King of Camelot.

"Well? What did he say?"

Merlin opened and closed his mouth a few times, prompting Arthur to lightly slap at his cheek a bit.

"Hello to Merlin? Wakey wakey time."

He smiled, Merlin's eyes finally cleared and he looked at Arthur with a shocked but happy expression.

"He... it went fine. He basically just told me he'd be watching me, if I screwed up I'd regret it, and he had a few words about me doing magic behind his back all this time. I couldn't believe how... easy this is. He even- um, yeah."

Merlin cut himself off awkwardly, obviously stopping himself from telling Arthur something important.

"What? He even what?"

"Nothing, Arthur, really. I guess I'm just not all here right now. This is all so weird."

Merlin sighed, face appearing as if his mind was a million miles away.

Arthur knew he wasn't telling him something, but he figured he'd get it out of him in time.

Merlin turned his head up to look at the prince, eyes soft and with a glimmer of _something_ in them Arthur couldn't put his finger on.

"I'm so sorry."

Arthur's attention snapped back to Merlin's words.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. For lying all this time. I wanted to tell you... but I was scared. I didn't want to not be there for your future, I had to be around to protect you. I was so close to telling you in Ealdor, but then Will... I just took the out he gave me, like a coward. I'm so sorry..."

"Merlin... I understand. I really do. No matter how much you know or trust someone, you have to do things in your own time. I'm just glad everything is out in the open now. But..."

"But what?"

"Well, I have no idea where to begin with this whole... thing. What am I supposed to do? Father will never agree to me saying, 'Hey, everyone, magic is legal, go wild'. People wouldn't take well to that, it would be too much of a shock. How do you gradually approach something like this?"

Merlin and himself sat, Arthur rubbing his temples, already feeling the pressure.

_"I have to make it better, I have to make Merlin proud."_

"Hmm... well I don't think you can. The law is so strict, that no matter what you change will be extreme. You could say daily magic use, stuff that would benefit Camelot- healing, crop assistance, defending the King and his court, things like that, would be allowed? Surely the people could accept that?"

"I honestly don't know. It's really the only thing available that's coming to mind. I'm just worried that perhaps some might view it as a sign of weakness. And the citizens are going to be confused at our sudden change of ideals."

They sat in silence, until Arthur had an idea.

"Wait... if..."

An idea his father may not like all that much, but he was sure he could convince him of it.

Merlin's face had an 'oh no' look upon it at Arthur's muttering and thoughtful expression.

"Arthur, what are you thinking? I don't like when you get that look on your face."

"Merlin, do you like your job?"

Now the brunette's face was comical- brows knit together, head tilted to the side.

"Of course... but... why?"

"I have a better idea for your time."

Arthur smirked.

"Merlin, have you ever heard of a Court Sorcerer?"


	14. 4 Years

Author's POV.

Bold is flashback detail.

Italic is Arthur's thoughts, as always.

Note: Time jump from last chapter.

This is kind of a catch up-thing. lol

It had been 4 years.

4 years of magic slowly filtering back into Camelot.

It started with Merlin, with the announcement that the King had decided he needed protection against his magical enemies. Over time, they introduced laws of fair trials for those accused and then finally allowance of positive use in the name of Camelot.

Crops flourished, the sick healed, and even magical entertainment had slowly become commonplace in the last few months.

Uther was aging quickly, and with the successful implementation of magic, he told Arthur that he trusted him to run his beloved kingdom.

So on a warm summer day, in the presence of his people, Prince Arthur became King of Camelot, his father's ailing form smiling on.

Throughout those 4 years Merlin had grown in leaps and bounds in relation to his magic. Arthur was unbearably proud of his once clumsy servant.

He had become court sorcerer, and finally got the praise he deserved for his deeds. Arthur and him had grown even closer. Arthur had come to realize he was in love with the man, accepted it and even suspected that Merlin felt the same. But neither ever made the move.

Practically the whole kingdom knew, it was even common tavern talk.

Uther knew as well, he had from early on and even commented on it to Merlin during their first talk when he'd been allowed back into the kingdom. He had hoped that the feelings would pass, and Arthur would take a wife. But he had given up on trying to talk Arthur into marriage 2 years ago when they'd had a blow-out over a beautiful young lady who was visiting in her father's hopes of securing a bond with Camelot...

**Arthur had stormed out on him, refusing to discuss it further- the matter was closed. **

**So when Arthur heard that his father was calling for Merlin, he once again took to snooping- he had gotten quite good at it, had found an airway in an adjoining room that allowed him to hear clearly. **

_**"The Prince of Camelot lowering himself to childlike eavesdropping. Perfect."**_

**He heard Uther telling Merlin that he needed to use whatever pull he could to get Arthur to agree, that a child must be had at some point and only Merlin could convince him at this point. Arthur couldn't believe how calm his father was being, even though he seemed to know the feelings his son had. **

**Arthur smirked when Merlin had floundered for words, saying that such business was not his place. Uther had gave him a very Gaius-like eyebrow raise, and ushered him out of his chambers.**

**Arthur crept back to his own room, knowing as much as his father that at some point, he would have to have a child. His heart broke at the thought, but hoped that everything would work out in some way. He had to.**

So, their bond had grown stonger each passing day, neither admitting it, but their relationship reflected it. Extra touches here and there, a quick hug after a life threatening situation or moment of joy. Merlin had even taken to trying to teach him a bit of magic- Merlin thought he might have a capability for it due to his magical birth, and was determined to have him learn the basics. There hadn't been any success yet, and Arthur had started to believe it wasn't going to happen.

Gwen had tried playing matchmaker, she said she was sick of the waiting, but Arthur would have none of it. She had pouted a bit, saying it was time they were wasting. Arthur just laughed it off every time.

She was preoccupied, anyway, with her wedding coming closer and closer. Her and Lancelot were to be married in a month.

Arthur was as happier than he'd been in years, everything in his life was going much better than he could have ever expected.

But he still didn't feel complete.


	15. Mark

Merlin was showing Arthur how to mix a basic healing salve when the Knights came to him with reports of a strange burned mark appearing in the grass on the outskirts of Camelot by the caves.

They went to prepare and headed out together along with 2 knights, the perfect excuse to get out of the castle.

They arrived at the mark just before dusk. They trotted slowly up to the scorched ground, and Arthur watched as Merlin's face scrunched up in puzzlement as he examined the ground.

"What is it?"

Arthur asked, worried.

"It's... well, it's a Druidic symbol."

"A Druidic symbol for what?"

"For... er... soul mates."

Merlin looked up to the sky, then, causing Arthur to follow his gaze.

"What are you looking for, Merlin?"

Merlin shook himself out of his near-trance like state, and muttered 'nothing'.

Arthur sighed, and told the Knights to stand watch as he and Merlin checked out the cave that was directly in front of it. They dismounted and cautiously entered the mouth, alert and ready for whatever came their way.

As the light faded behind them, a faint voice rang out a hello, bouncing against the stone walls.

The men both reached for their swords, backs going against each other at once, falling into their now-common defensive stance.

"Who are you?" Arthur called out, and heard Merlin gasp.

"What's wrong?" he asked, feeling Merlin stiffen.

"Magic, strong... it's almost... familiar. But... it can't-"

Merlin was cut off, as the voice now closer and more distinct, spoke again:

"King Arthur, Emrys. So glad you could make it."

Arthur felt Merlin's magic hum protectively against his back, and heard Merlin's voice flow across the room, speaking the name he'd hoped he would never have to hear again.

"Nimueh."


	16. Barrier

"I killed you." He heard Merlin say as he turned to stand next to Arthur. He sheathed his sword.

_"I guess a sword won't do much against her... especially with his sub-par skills with it."_

"Yes, well. That didn't exactly happen as you think. But, that's a story for another time. Not important. All you need to know is that I'm here, I'm on your side-"

"WHAT?"

"I'm on your side. Kilgharrah and I have spent a lot of time together since my... return. I was angry, I wanted revenge for the deaths of my, our, people. I wanted Uther off the throne, magic back in Camelot. But it seems as though your destiny rang true, Emrys. It didn't take violence and death, just love. Although, as obvious as it is to all around you, you two have yet to admit it. And for the next step of your journey to begin, you must get over this bridge. That's what we called you here for."

"We? Called?" Arthur asked, Merlin speechless next to him.

"Kilgharrah and I. The mark in the grass. We knew you'd come."

"So we've fallen into some sort of creepy matchmaking trap." Merlin muttered, looking over to Arthur awkwardly.

Nimeuh smiled, nodded once, and with a burst of power a cloud of smoke engulfed the area.

The men jumped, Merlin going on the defensive by throwing up a shield, only to disolve it seconds later when he realized she'd vanished.

"Well, wasn't that the biggest cliche ever." He said. Arthur nodded, and gestured towards the way they'd come.

"Let's get out of here."

"It can't be that easy, Arthur..."

It turned out he was right.

They started to make their way back to the entrance, only to find a shimmering barrier in their way. They both sighed, and Merlin got to the task of trying to feel his way around the spell, attempting to break it. After 20 minutes or so, getting frustrated, he threw his hands up and grunted, telling Arthur he couldn't even get a vague source of it's purpose. Whatever that meant.

"I do NOT want to rot away in a cave."

"We won't, Arthur. Besides, you've got me to keep you company." Merlin smiled one of his goofy, endearing smiles and Arthur couldnt refute what he'd said.

"I suppose." He replied, looking towards the dark as he spoke again.

"What if we try finding another way out? There's got to be something... better than just sitting around."

Merlin agreed, and they started their journey deep into the cave, neither saying a word.

Both were trying to ignore the reason this was happening to begin with.


	17. Sleep

After 3 hours of searching and eventually coming back to the same spot, they men decided to just stop and rest. It was night by now, and both were tired.

The cold, damp environment of the cave was seeping in to their bones, and the small fire Merlin had managed just wasn't cutting it. They both laid on the hard ground, shivering, until finally Arthur couldn't stand it any more.

"Merlin. Come over here. It's too cold for both of us." He said, patting the ground next to him. Merlin sheepishly crawled over and laid down, Arthur covering him with the small blanket Merlin had had in his bag.

"Can't you, I don't know, enchant this thing to be warmed?" Arthur asked, breath ghosting over Merlin's ears.

"I honestly didn't even think of that..." He said as he turned to face Arthur, eyes suddenly glowing that beautiful gold. Warmth spread across them, a sweet relief.

Merlin smiled at him, eyes fading back to blue, and Arthur muttered a quiet 'thank you'.

For a moment both just laid there, staring at one another, until Merlin's face sudenly flushed.

"Yes, well, erm... well, goonight, Arthur." he said as he turned over, snuggling into the blanket and slighty scooting even closer to the King. Arthur smiled deeply, more content than he should be when sleeping in a cold cave that he had no idea how to get out of.

But as he drifted to sleep, the smile never left his face.

-Next morning-

Morning came, and Arthur awoke to a warm body pressed tightly against his, wrapped in his arms and snoring softly. Merlin's head lay on his shoulder, face only inches from his own.

Arthur didn't have the heart to wake him, or move, so he simply relaxed once again and fell back to sleep.

-2 hours later-

He felt something on his face, a soft brushing.

_"Fingers? Merlin?"_

He kept his eyes closed for a moment, keeping his face relaxed and breathing slow.

He absorbed every stroke, every breath he felt on his face.

Finally he slowly opened his eyes, seeing a shocked and now-blushing Merlin peering down at him, his hand frozen above his skin.

"Arthur! Um..." He moved to lean back, remove his hand.

Arthur stopped him, grabbed his hand and allowed them to just stay there, frozen.

He stared up into Merlin's face, seeing his own emotions mirrored in his eyes.

Arthur's heart began to thud wildly, his mind and body screaming to just reach up and kiss him.

His hand moved from Merlin's, sliding up the younger man's arm and onto his cheek, thumb ghosting over his lips.

He felt Merlin's breath quicken, he could swear he even heard the other's heart beating to the beat of his own.

He inched forward. Breath mixed, noses touched.

He looked up into Merlin's eyes and kissed him softly, eyes drifting shut for a moment before opening again when he pulled slightly away.

Merlin's eyes opened to meet his own briefly, before his own hand went to the blonde's head and brought their lips crashing together.

And as they collapsed against each other, exploring their long-denied feelings, neither noticed the glittery aura that had engulfed them, shining brighter than daylight itself.


	18. Gold

They eventually parted, noticing the glow around them.

They both stared at their skin, glowing with an ethereal light that seemed to ripple if they touched.

Merlin was silent, with a look of amazement on his face.

"Merlin, do you know what this is?"

"I... I've read about it, I think. But... I mean, the dragon always said we were two sides of the same coin, spouted on about destiny and all that, but this..." He trailed off, once again brushing his fingers across Arthur's arm, watching the shimmer pulsate.

"This what? Merlin, you're being cryptic, just tell me wha-"

"Soul mates."

At Merlin's explanation/interruption, Arthur's thoughts and words came to an end.

"Soul... mates. Soul mates." Arthur repeated, playing the words across his tongue.

They felt right. They felt powerful.

"Yeah... I guess, when we, um... allowed ourselves to show our feelings, it... activated? That's usually the last step in the bonding ritual, though, and the glow is the finalization. But we never started one of tho- oh."

Arthur understood, now, as did Merlin.

"Nimueh." Arthur said, rolling his eyes but not able to bring about anger towards the sorceress. Not this time, anyway.

"And the dragon."

They stood there, staring at each other until Arthur couldn't take it.

"Merlin, this... bonding ritual. What is it, exactly?"

Merlin blushed again, making Arthur think this was going to be quite an interesting story.

"When 2 people connected to the Old Religion are soul mates, a sort of... marriage can be had with the magic in their blood. A high priestess, well... speaks to the magic, and when the two people consent to give themselves over to each other, the magic mixes equally, connects the two in life and death."

Arthur nodded, unnaturally calm.

"So, we're married."

Merlin looked so adorably sheepish when he nodded, that Arthur couldn't help but pull him into a hug, nuzzling his face into the brunette's neck.

He spoke softly into Merlin's ear, a smile playing across his face.

"As long as this glow fades eventually, I can't say that I'm too upset by this."

He felt Merlin inhale sharply, and pulled back. Merlin was smiling that adorably huge smile of his, and pulled Arthur in for another searing kiss. He murmered against his lips, telling Arthur that the glow would fade in time, or he thought it would anyway, when the magic settled in. A couple of moments after he said that, though, he pulled back quickly with an odd look on his face.

"What?"

No answer.

"Merlin, what? Is something wrong?"

"No, no... it's just... try moving a small rock or something with that spell I've been trying to teach you."

"What? Why?"

"Because I think you may have my magic now, too."

"WHAT?"

"It's a marriage of souls, of magic. You were born of magic, but not _with_ magic, or at least not enough to use... Apparently it was enough to count for the Old Religion's bond, but I'm thinking maybe this would make us equal in power since you apparently don't really have any usable magic and I have plenty... From what I've read on it, it sounds like it would... I'm just thinking out loud. Just try it and see, Arthur."

Merlin sighed, making a 'shoo' gesture with his hands.

Arthur felt silly as he sighted a small rock and put his hand towards it, uttering the spell Merlin had drilled into his head countless times, in hopes of drudging up some latent magical ability that could help him defend himself if Merlin wasn't there.

As he spoke the still-weird sounding words, he felt an amazing feeling. It was warm, powerful, beautiful... it was everything all at once. He felt a power, and tried to focus it towards the rock. It was wobbly at first, and it almost dropped, but he was moving it.

_"I'm using magic! Oh, if father could see THIS!"_

He let it go, then, and faced Merlin.

He was beaming wider than he'd ever seen, pure excitement and happiness radiating from his core. Merlin came forward and hugged him tightly. After a moment he pulled slightly back, brushing his thumb against the side of Arthur's eye.

"Your eyes changed to gold."

"Really?"

Merlin nodded, and kissed him. They truly were one.

**I think this will be it, for now anyway. **

**I might make a sequel, explain Nimueh, etc, but I'm not sure yet. **

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. **

**You won't believe how much it all means to me :)**


End file.
